I Am Legend!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: What if Naruto awoke something other than the Kyuubi's power on the bridge? Something FAR worse? His true power, his lineage, what the village tried to hide from him. That of a Saiyan. Dark. Pairing uncertain DBZ x-OVER. PM FOR IDEAS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

The bridge swayed with his power, but this was not the demon's this was something else...

"Na-ru-to?"

He suddenly seized his head in his hands, the kyuubi fought with him for control of his body, and he staggered about madly.

**KILL!**

_NO_!

**SLAUGHTER!**

_SAKURA-CHAN IS MY FRIEND!_

**DO IT!**

_NEVER!_

As the war for dominance waged, something in him hardened.

He growled, staring down the devil himself, in the seal, sapphire blue eyes hard as diamonds, staringthe master of death in the face, behind the bars.

"Then make me!"

The fox growled, but could not touch him, could not force his limbs to move.

Naruto blinked, and looked down at himself, inside and out.

It could only feed him hate and aggression.

"You _can't_, can you?"

Forcing his body to move was beyond its power.

But know that the dense blond _finally _saw this, he grit his teeth, and began the battle of the mind anew, with renewed vigor.

"This is _my_ body!"

Something shook loose, and srange, icy power welled through his veins.

"This is _my_ body!"

Something shook loose, his sanity fighting, clawing for dominance, awakened his power!

Rage, incredible rage flowed through his body, up to the point where his head was just about ready to _explode!_

"NOW...

His hands tightened into fists at his sides.

His eyes flickered from blue to green.

"GET _OUT_!"

---

Naruto suddenly stiffened, and stood up, on two feet.

He stared directly at Sakura,.

One word, ground out of his jaws.

"Sa-ku-ra....

And then he dissapeared in a swathe of golden light, with a fierce scream, as he awakened the fury within, nearly shredding the bridge to pieces, and badly startling everyone.

Orochimaru raised one arm to cover his face, shock plastered all over his visage, as the earth began to tremble.

"What sorcery is this?!"

Naruto brought his clenched fists up to his sides, gritting his teeth together heavily, his pupils dissapearing, leaving only the furious whites of his eyes.

His blond hair, suddenly stood on end, and began to flash a deep neon green, as did his eyebrows.

He could feel the insanity clawing at him, but he fought back, forging a path to the power, whilst retaining a sense of self.

The ground cratered beneath him, as his muscles began to bulk up, to the point where the upper half of his jumpsuit was torn to shreds.

He was hunched over as the transformation took its toll, but finally, he stood tall, grinning wickedly, the whites of his eyes still nowhere to be seen.

"Oro-chi-maru... The being ground out, as green light swirled round him.

His mouth quirked in a smile, his voice now deeper

"Before I kill you, I have one thing to say."

The legend had awoken.

With a loud shout, his power erupted round him in a sphere, shredding any inaminate object around him, bridge included for miles round, whilst Sakura covered her face with both arms, Yamato shielding them both with his wood dome.

Kabuto however, was flung into a tree, as he had unwisely chosen that moment to attack.

He pointed one muscular hand at the sannin, who was still rendered speechless.

"Thanks. For making my blood _boil_. That was all I needed to reach the next level. "

"What are you?!" Spat the sannin, as sparks briefly danced round the awakened titan.

It cracked its neck, and spat a profanity after it popped.

"Me? I'm a saiyan, ya homo bitch."

Smirking arrogantly, he gave the sannin a thumbs down.

"The one who's gonna put you six feet under!"

Green light coallsced in his hand, and he ran, with intense speed, cackling madly!

"NOW LET THE SLAUGHTER BEGIN!"


	2. Rage

The ground exploded in green light time and time again, as the powered up Naruto made good on his word.

"AHAHAHA! IS THIS YOUR BEST?!"

A section of trees suddenly vanished.

He was kicking ass and taking names.

--

As the dome of wood retractedm Sakura could only look on in mute horror as Naruto proceeded to beat the living shit out of Orochimaru.

"KYAH!" He cried, and before the sannin knew what was happening, he had been slugged hard in the face, a brutal roundhouse that strained his muscles to the breaking point...

Stunned, Orochimaru fell backwards, towards the ground, and he blazed past, coming up from underneath.

"HAHAHAHA!

He was kicking the snake high into the air with both feet, heaving him airborne once more, with barely an effort.

The pale man spat out blood as he felt a rib break.

Anger twisted his face, as he ducked under an axe kick, only to receive a roundhose kick to the gut.

A blaze of glory, Naruto now sped up at him.

Furious, he responded in kind with the kusanagi-

But at the last second, Naruto darted away into the distance, dodging a fireball jutsu, then coming back around again to brutally kick him in the gut.

"This is pathetic!"

Orochimaru knicked his arm with his blade, but the saiyan did not stop, a blur about him, seemingly striking from all sides, as in midair, kneeing the snake at the small of his back, slamming him facefirst into the soil, then uppercuting him into the air again, all in less than three seconds.

"Where did that confidence go? Huh?!"

Livid, Orochimaru summoned a snake in midair, then commanded it to attack, as its maw opened wide.

Naruto just stood his ground, and gathered energy into his right hand.

"Scum."

With a massive heave, the blast was thrown like a baseball pitch, easily screaming up at master and summons with all the speed of a rocket, followed seconds later by Naruto himself.

Just as the energy was eaten, he had arrived on the viper's head.

The greedy serpent exploded moments after swallowing the energy, whilst Naruto lashed out with a full body double kick, snapping the sannin's head back as the combined boots rocked him hard in the jaw.

With the combined explosion and taijutsu combo, Orochimaru was flung away like a rag dool

He hit the rocks with a painful, mind numbing impact, rolling on the ground, kicking up dust and gravel on the dry land, finally coming to a stop several feet from Naruto, who landed with a mad laugh, as one hand extended, palm out flat, fingers seperated and extended.

Abruptly, his laughter died away.

"This is the end!"

All at once, thousands of green ki shots exploded from his palm, each one pummeling where the sannin lay, kicking up a fierce cloud of dust, smoke and dirt, amongst the fiery inferno that roiled across the valley.

After thirty seconds of this intense pounding, Naruto lowered a steaming hand, as his green energy surged about him.

All was still.

The saiyan scowled, and called in a deep booming voice:

"Teme! Get out here before I blast you out!"

Orochimaru's neck suddenly shot out of the debris, mouth open, kusanagi lunging for Naruto's heart!

The former blond simply snatched his ropy neck with one hand, and with another tugged Orochimaru right out of the rubble, towards him, with a vicious yank!

The ground cratered beneath the two combatans, as the snake was met with his fist, smashing him away and into a rock formation, which collapsed around him, leaving a large hole where he had entered through the stone.

For a moment, nothing happened.

A scream, he shattered it all, and a dark aura blazed to the point where it was suffocating from around him

"Enough!" he roared.

Naruto's pupil-less eyes narrowed, as he levitated up to a rock formation.

"Not till you lay dead at my feet!"

His aura grew blindingly bright, and his long hair seemed to stand on end itself!

"I will show you what happens when you are foolish enough to incur my wrath!"

The incredible rush of fire poured from his outstretched grasp, burning out like an active volcano. Shooting through the atmosphere, it roared through the space separating it from the target, soaring through the sky in a matter of seconds.

In no time at all, the godlike fury had crossed the abyss towards Orochimaru, who gritted his teeth together, as the attack came, performing seals for a grand fireball.

The struggle was futile.

For by applying just a little bit more energy, he was able to push the sannin backward. He found the enemy to be strong and formidable, well designed for combat. But it was no equal for the newly found power that he had welled up within.

"RAGH!!!" With a sudden shock of power, Naruto increased his beam's intensity ten fold, disintegrating the fireball jutsu into harmless vapor. It tore through it's bulk, eating through the flame like it starved for blood.

And indeed it would get blood, for it was soon within his opponent's area.

Then it broke through, sending a cataclysmic explosion into the world. Rippling with cosmic rings, the orb of destruction completely masked the target inside its volume.

Soon it started to clear, and Naruto squinted his eyes to look beyond the fading detonation.

He laughed triumphantly, as he watched Orochimaru fall from the air, but vanished, as Kabuto leapt into the air to save his master, and return to base.

"HA! It's over! Now...

He followed the medic nin's energy, until it stopped at a valley.

He grinned evilly.

"Sasuke! You're next!"

"Naruto wait!"

He cast Sakura a glare, tone cold, as he recalled that she was only ever in his way, only ever hurting him, and part of the reason he had been pushed this far, to the brink, and then into insanity itself.

"Weakling, why would I listen to the likes of you? You'll just slow me down with useless emotions!"

The Haruno winced at the lack of _emotion_ in his words, cold and icy.

"Naruto! You can't! If you kill Sasuke-

He suddenly turned on her.

"If you won't move, then I'll make you."

He was gone before Sakura could stop him.

In that instant, amongst the dust and smoke, he vanished from sight, and lunged for her.

Startled, she sprang back, but he hopped over her, and instead smote her hard in the back.

She lurched forward, crying out, then leapt back a pace for when he spin kicked her again.

Stunned, she somehow rebounded from the impact, and sprang back, transferring all of her chakrainto a fist, trying to subude him-

He ducked under it, and slammed his fist into her midsection.

With fire in his eyes, he ground it in, until she coughed out blood, then staggered back, holding her midsection, and doubling over.

"See? You can't hold a candle to me. No one can now!"

The ground buckled under him, and he cackled madly.

"There's a new Naruto in town! And he's about to give some _serious _payback to his village!"

He raised a hand, when Sakura took a step forward, green light mere inches from her face, her eyes going wide in horror.

"Now Begone!"

Yamato yanked her aside with a tendril of wood, before Naruto could blast her, and this earnd him a glare.

Without a word, he took off, a bolt of green in the afternoon.

"Now, its your turn Sasuke!"


	3. Offer

_Where are you?_

Naruto abruptly skidded to a halt, midair, feeling uneasy, as if he was being watched, if the sudden voice in his head was any indication of this.

His entire being went on high alert.

"Who's there?" His pupil less eyes roamed this way and that, searching for the disturbance.

All he saw was trees and rocks below, but someone was there, he knew it, he could tell.

How?

Well the best way to describe it would be he _sensed _something.

A power?

Yes…. That had to be it!

It was weaker than his of course, but still it was pretty big one. Whatever this was, its power felt like his, not chakra, but a different energy source altogether.

A wind whipped past his face, and below, he heard a dull rumbling.

The west was suddenly missing about an acre's worth of trees…

This came flying right at him!

Cursing himself for lowering his guard, Naruto raised a palm, and the first of the ancient oaks crashed into the ground below, as the blast of green light split it down the middle.

One down…

And many more to go.

He repeated this process several times, leaving the timbers crashing into the ground below, as he dodged, melees, or just plain ol' blasted whatever came flying at him.

Finally, just as quickly as the barrage started…

It just _stopped._

Dim yellow light, could be seen upon the horizon, and he could've _sworn_ he heard a shout, carried on the winds.

Whoever it was _wanted _to be found.

But now that power was retreating, distancing itself from him.

A low hum, and the yellow streak he saw blaze away into the clouds was a clear indication that whoever it was, wanted him to pursue, golden saphron light left in their wake.

Part of him wanted to pursue, but another wanted to find Sasuke, who was practically right beneath him, hidden somewhere in the labyrinth of tunnels that was Orochimaru's, underground base.

He didn't feel like chasing his prey, he wanted a fight NOW!

He would track down that power again, but now, as he exploded into the base…

He wanted _revenge_!

--

Sakura and Yamato somehow made it in time, the massive domes of green lights illuminating the way for them, as they ran down the halls, with Sai a pace or two behind.

And witnessed pure chaos.

The floor had been torn asunder, and jagged spires of rock were torn up everywhere, some stretching miles into the sky, whilst others were no taller than Sakura herself.

Blast marks were scorched all about, some parts of the earth still steamed and spat sparks, due to the excessive heat.

KKRAM!

Sakura took a small step forward, but decided against it, as the landscape quaked under her feet, content to wring her hands and hope for the best solution, one that would not result in death for either

"Naruto…

High above, on the highest peak, the battle waged, black clouds roiling overhead, from the latent energy that was being used by a certain blond.

Naruto was a veritable blur, spinning all around Sasuke, who was trying to keep up with the high speed movements via his Sharingan.

Thus far it wasn't working, and the Uchiha was getting the crap beat out of him, much to the joy of a certain super powered blond, as he dug every fist in with manic glee, reveling in his new power.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, come _on!_ You're no better than last _time_!"

Even as he said this, he grabbed Sasuke by the forehead; with such speed that time seemed to slow.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the right, between the fingers that held his visage. He found a monster staring back out at him and if not for the whiskers upon his cheeks, and the tattered remains of his orange black jumpsuit…

He'd never have even recognized this as the 'dobe'.

No, this wasn't Naruto, not anymore.

All of the pain and hate that Naruto had ever experienced…

Gave rise to _this_.

"Die."

With every hit, Sakura winced a little bit more, as the powerhouse that had once been Naruto was practically breaking Sasuke over his knee, so great was the difference between the two combatants.

The sight of this terrified her.

Naruto was _never_ good at taijutsu.

To put it nicely, his basic hand to hand combat skills _sucked, _and it was mostly thanks to his shadows clones, if he ever got the upper hand in a fight_. _

The way he was waling on Sasuke… You'd never think that now. His skills and speed were even better than Lee's, without his weights.

THAT was a scary thought indeed.

Hammering the Uchiha with a brutal roundhouse, Naruto was a blur in the legendary copy wheel eyes, which darted this way and that, vainly trying to analyze his movements.

He was just too _fast_.

Each time the raven haired trailed behind in his foresight, which was quite often. He would either have to body flicker backwards, or just try to _block_ a massive hit, via crossing his arms and such...

It felt as if his bones were breaking.

He slashed his long katana towards Naruto's chest…

But the saiyan was no longer there, and the steel cut through an afterimage.

Too late, the Uchiha saw the massive shadow looming up behind him.

"Looking for me?"

Before he could even _think _to move, a pair of strong arms seized his shoulders, and gripped down tightly, so as to ensure that their target would not break free.

"You're not going _anywhere_."

Sasuke winced, as Naruto began to squeeze down, his intentions murderously clear. He was going to break Sasuke's arms.

The Uchiha soon felt the telltale fractures that would accompany a full break, and knew he had to do something.

Fast.

Sasuke was silent as he made four familiar seals, before the titan could toss him.

A familiar chirping sound was heard; momentary pain contorted his face into a scowl, as he projected the chakra outwards. It took shape as what looked like a several tendrils of energy, no- a current of _electricity _suddenly coursed from his form and into Naruto…

Who just cackled madly, already flexing one hand, and gathering power into it, at a rather alarming rate, even as the sparks danced about him.

Red Sharingan eyes widened as he was lit in a green pallor, his attack seeming to have no effect upon the blond whatsoever.

"A full body chidori? That won't save you-

Then the resulting sphere of green devoured him, shattering his defenses like so much broken glass.

-Sasuke!"

Yet, midway through his fall, he slapped both hands upon one of the spires, giving himself the balance he needed to stand upright/sideways against the rock.

Slowly, his three pronged stare ran over the spires, but there just one problem.

He had lost track of Naruto.

Dread coiled in the pit of his stomach, and he looked this way and that but all he was was jagged rocks below, waiting to impale him should he fall.

Falling was the least of his worries.

Naruto did not give him the time to form a strategy and suddenly ripped through the pillar opposite him!

Reveling in the stunned look upon the Uchiha's face, even as he tried to dodge, Naruto slapped the green sphere in Sasuke's side, the resounding blast knocking him through another pillar.

As the rubble fell away, Sasuke sprang off several falling parts of it, in an effort to get back up...

Only for Naruto to personally tackle him into it, via grabbing his face, and tossing him through rock after rock, with a powerful swing.

He spat at the ground as he watched smoke and debris fly everywhere.

"Get up."

"You've... gotten... better... Naruto." Panted Sasuke.

In one smooth movement, he pulled out a blade from the sheathe upon his back, and clasping his hands together, began to make seals, even as he held the slender weapon.

Finally, Sasuke began producing one handed seals, in rapid succession, before jamming the blade into the earth, then holding one hand up to the heavens.

Wild light danced in Naruto's eyes, as at some point, his pupils had returned, and now they were an eerie teal green color.

He made his pride evident when he pointed at Sasuke, then clenching his hand into a fist, gave his longtime rival a thumbs down.

"Better? Hah! I'm better than you could _ever _be Sasuke!"

His blade now danced with pale blue light, sparking and shining brilliantly.

"Then take this! "

His words were accompanied by a bolt of blue lightning from the heavens!

"KIRI!"

Naruto just stood there, ready to take the full brunt of the hit.

"Enough of this!" Snapped a female voice suddenly, and just before Naruto could display his power or swat the bolt away-

A sphere of yellow energy flung itself at the attack, shattering it into spikes of heated chakra that flew every which way, and the new team seven covered their faces, with Naruto being the sole exception.

No, he was looking in the direction of the yellow bolt, and in the air, he saw who it was that had interrupted his fun.

It was a girl.

Far from it in fact, as she looked more like a young woman, now that she descended to land a few feet from him.

She wore a red t-shirt that was several sizes too small for her, exposing the bare skin, the midriff of her stomach, and only covering her ample bosom, barely that even.

This was not the only article of clothing she wore of course.

Snugly against her lower body was a pair of hip hugger tan jeans, that which accentuated the dip of her waist, the leggings of the fabric ending just above the knees.

Tied to her left arm,was an orange bandanna, formerly worn over her head, but no more, as she had grown her hair out over the long years, and the lone piece of headgear had long since gotten in the way.

All in all, she looked like she looked like a sudden growth spurt had hit her, leaving her clothing to pick up the slack.

Yet her face was set in a grim line, as she approached the saiyan, until she was looking up at him.

"I can't believe it. So you really do exist...

"Excuse me?" Growled Naruto, but again she threw him off balance by speaking.

"I need your help."

"Back off! I'm busy-

She rolled her eyes, and slapped a potshot at Sasuke, who had been getting up.

The ki creamed the Uchiha right in the kisser.

He fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Satisfied?"

"No, I'm not."

He turned to Yamato and Sai, along with Sakura, but he seemed to look right through the Haruno, as if she wasn't even there.

"You'd best clear the area."

Seconds later, the base itself exploded in a massive roiling fireball, with Team seven and the mysterious girl overlooking the fire.

A streak of green shot out of the flames, and moments later, landed next to them.

Naruto crossed his large burly arms before himself, now glaring at the girl.

His appearance had changed a bit, and he seemed to be a little calmer.

"What do you want? What business could someone as weak as you have with-

Her coal black eyes glinted at him, and a tick mark appeared on her face.

"Oh, you did NOT just say that!"

"So? What're you gonna-

He went silent, as her eyes flashed green, and her long ebony black hair began to flash gold.

"Let me show you....

Sparks began to dance around her body, as her eyes became teal, and stayed that way, leaving her hair to wildly flash black and gold, becoming spiked as it did so.

-What happens whe I get angry!"

Yet before any of this could happen, another arrival stopped everything.

"Pan, what did I tell you about losing your temper?"

A young woman with long flowing hair, and clad in a leather skimpy outfit appeared from the shadows, even as the half-saiyan defended herself verbally.

"Bulla, he was the one who-

The demi-saiyan shook her head and sighed. "Sorry about my friend, she's a hothead sometimes."

Seconds later, she extended her hand to Naruto, who by this point had powered down completely.

"I'm Bulla."

Warily, he shook with her, but it was clear that he didn't trust her.

"Naruto. Now what the heck do you want from me?"

The daughter of Vegeta could see why Pan had lost her temper, this guy scored a perfect 10 on the annoying scale.

"Well, I'll just throw this out there. We're from another planet, and we'd like you to come back with us, so you can meet our leader."

"Eh? Why should I-

She tossed him a small gadget.

"There's no hurry, we'll be here for a week or so. Feel free to give us a call...

She smirked. "Or me, if you want."

Everyone's eyebrow's shot up, except Naruto's, who just shoved the 'phone' as she called it, into a tattered pocket, then both young women waved goodbye, as they took off.

"Whatever." Snorted the blond, as Yamto declared the mission to be done.

Why would he leave the Leaf?

It's not like they'd hate him for getting so strong...

Right?

Wrong.

As he was about to find out...


	4. Fear

Midway through their trek back home, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. The tension had been building up ever since those two girls showed up, and now, out on the open road, it had finally reached its peak.

Clearing her throat, she spoke up.

"Um...Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan? What's up?" He replied, turning to greet her with a cheery grin, his arms crossed behind his head, in a casual display throwing the pinkette entirely off balance. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, a time that still seemed very recent; he'd been little more than a raging beast.

"How...are you feeling?" She chose her words wisely, trying not to provoke him.

"Uh...sore, I guess?" He frowned and lowered his arms, rubbing at his forehead with one hand, and then stretched his shoulders with the other whilst they walked. His body responded, but jerkily, due to the slightly increased muscles the transformation had left him upon dissipating. "My body kinda feels like it fell asleep, and I can't move like I usually do...

A puzzled expression pulled his eyes into a squint. "Is... something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Oh it's nothing!" Sakura waved it off, but even he could see the uncertain flicker of fear in her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't drop dead from overdoing it- She bit off the sentence and pretended to sneeze before her mouth could doom her further.

But the damage had been done, and realization dawned in his cerulean eyes. He'd assembled enough information from her to determine the root of her question. Contrary to the belief that he was a dumb and dense idiot, Naruto could actually use his brain at times.

Now was one of those said times.

His cheerful expression darkened and became grim.

"You're... you're afraid of me, aren't you, Sakura-chan?"

"W-What?" Oh yes, he could hear it now, that tiny twinge of dread. He could smell it too, and under that nervous twitching smile she wore, was a well of untapped terror, waiting to burst.

And he had been responsible for it.

"What I turned into back there, the nine tails...did I hurt you?"

Sakura shook herself from the daze, realizing she was officially off the hook.

"O-Oh! N-no, nope! Not at all, see!" She held up her arm for emphasis. "Right, Yamato-sensei?"

The jonin restrained a small smirk as he offered a reply, but Sai said something that clearly aggravated Naruto, judging by the extravagant gestures the blond was making. But Sakura didn't hear it; she wasn't registering what was actually happening, because, she was too caught up in her own musings now to comprehend anything else.

_'He doesn't remember. He probably doesn't' even_ know _he turned into that macho hunk-_

She caught herself as a cherry blush spread throughout her face.

_'Gah! What am I DOING?! It's Naruto you baka! Na-ru-to! He's just a friend-_

**And a pretty damn sexy one when he goes all crazy like that. **Her inner self commented.

_"EH?! S-Shut up!'_

**Fine then, missy. You'll figure it out soon enough...**

Right now, Sakura's blush would've outdone even Hinata's.

"Uwah!" Groaned Naruto suddenly, drawing everyone's attention, Sakura included. He wore an annoyed frown now, arms hanging loosely at his sides as they ran full tilt. "At this rate it'll take forever to get home!"

"Naruto, If we were to run all out, some of us might get left behind." Yamato stated calmly.

Only Sakura noticed how his eyes suddenly flickered green.

"Can't we go _faster?" _He all but begged, and there was no mistaking the eagerness that lay dormant within his voice. His entire form seemed to shiver with anticipation, as though he were eager to be off and ready. Granted, he'd had to take some time and slip into his 'spare' jumpsuit (Yes, he does carry one around with him) But even now he felt constrained moving at what, to him, seemed like such a leisurely pace.

He glared at Sai, itching for some competition.

His teammate gave a small nod.

"It seems this has become a race." Yamato smiled wanly."If you think you can keep up, then I suppose-

"Alright!" Naruto cried, not waiting for anything else. His eyes turned a bright teal and his hair stood on end, as his chakra skyrocketed in what could only be described as inhumane levels. Aside from a faint green aura, and the aforementioned changes, nothing else significant occurred, like him becoming that hulking beast at the bridge. And before Sakura or Yamato could stop him, he was gone in a flash of emerald light. "Catch me if ya can Sai!"" A smirk adorned his face as he left the stunned team in the dust...

**Phew! Been awhile hasn't it? Don't worry, the updates will come weekly now!**


	5. Journey

_**Heyo! It's been a long while since I updated this (had to catch up on dbz) But at long last, here is the first in an ongoing series of updates to ALL my stories! Srry if it is rushed!**_

**_R&R Please!_**

**Journey of a Lifetime**

_Monster!_

A dark streak of black orange flashed across the moon. Present one moment, gone the next. If one had a second glimpse at it, they would have noticed that it posessed a shock of blond hair. The blur briefly touched down on the roof of a nearby motel, then shot forth once again. It's pattern, errattic ever changing, never once moving in a straight line as it zig zagged about erratically. Where was it going?

_Demon!_

He knew. He knew everything. How could he have been so blind? How had he fallen for such a blatant lie? How could they be so cruel, so unkind, so unforgiving, unwilling to understand? How could they? He'd been loyal! Unflinching! Never once had he given up! Never! NEVER!

_Abomination!_

"Naruto!"

Finally, it paused, landing delicately upon a flag pole. Sapphire blue eyes gazed down upon the school, lingering there a moment, before passing onward. Momentarily, he slowed, performing more leisurely leaps that slowly carried him across the cityscape and allowed himself to be seen.

Through tear stained eyes, he glared at the sound. Moments later the green blue bur that was one out of breath Yamato, phased into view. The Jonin raised both hands placatingly when his student shook his head and took three quick steps back...revealing the travel pack he had slung over his right shoulder, a pack loaded with food and supplies, as if for a long journey...

"Naruto, now just wait!" Another familair voice, this one coming from the left.

Kakashi-sensei?

The silver haired shinobi did not take a step forward as Yamato had, he remained in place. One hand, palm upturned, reached out to Naruto, soothingly, the other kept remained in of the Jonin's many pockets, in plain view, an act of deliberate surrender.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Naruto."

"Like what." It wasn't a question, just a blank, empty statement, screaming from a pair of sapphire eyes. The infamous copy ninja flinched, not from the lack of emotion but rather from the question itself. The returning gaze did not suggest the slightest hint of confusion.

"We can talk about this. Tsunade-sama would _never-_

_"_Baa-san doesn't have any say in this." Naruto's glared back at his sensei. "The entire _council _wants to use me as a weapon. My friends won't even speak to me, they're so afraid. Sakura-chan's nowhere to be found. Even you're afraid of me, aren't you Yamato-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto," Kakashi refused to answer the first question. "You're wrong, we're not afraid of you, it's just-

"Who then?" Naruto all but shouted back at his teacher. "Name one person in this god forsaken village who doesn't think I'm a freak of nature!"

Again, Kakashi would not answer.

"I knew it!"

"Naruto, we can work this out-

Naruto scowled at the pleading expression Yamato wore. Was this too, just another ruse? Another facade, meant to fool him, lure him in, slave him to Konoha as a...a...weapon? His entire being cringed away from the concept of such a thing, and a low hiss parted his cracked lips.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Then, with a flash of light, he was gone.

_How had it come to this?_

The skies were darkening with enormous thunderclouds as Naruto approached his home. Mentally, he went over what he would do. Try to avoid eye contact with any of his friends that would be outside, pretend he wasn't hungry, and lock himself in his room until he could figure out just what was happening to him. For some strange reason his body, once little more than skin and bones, was now incredibly buffed out, to the point where he could no longer even hope to fit one of his old shirt's over the newly expanded musculature. And then there was the _energy_.

This ridiculous, unbelievable, unchanneled _power _that coursed through his veins like adrenaline, it wasn't natural, it probably wouldn't be too far off the mark to say that this stuff wasn't even chakra. For unlike chakra, this energy refused to be contained. No, instead of leveling out at a certain plateau as chakra should, his power only continued to rise. But Much like the Kyuubi no yoko had once done, this power whispered sweet nothings into Naruto's heart, telling him that he hadn't a thing to worry about now, that no one would ever be able to harm him ever again. But at the same time, this strength, it made him want so desperately to do something unconceivable.

Something..._wrong._

Uzumaki Naruto wanted to fight. And not just anyone, he wanted to fight someone strong. Shivering at this sudden desire, he approached the door to his one room apartment, only to flinch as a terrible squealing sound filled his ears. He pulled his hand away and was shocked to see that the handle had been reduced to a pile of scrap in the palm of his hand. Irritated, he closed his fist, and the metal became little more than a tiny discus of flattened steel in his hand. Yet another example to crush his naivete. He didn't belong here. And as fate would have it...

At that very moment, the cellular device that Bulla had given to him, beeped. It was a loud, obnoxious tone, one that viciously shattered the oppressive silence that had fallen upon the young jinchuuriki during his ominous brooding. Now, he struggled to find where on earth the sound was coming from, only to realize that he had left the thing in his pant's pocket.

"Eh?" Naruto almost jumped out of his skin before he managed to get ahold of the incessantly ringing device. Fumbling with it for a few moments longer, he somehow managed to open it, and was greeted with what looked like the human equivalent of a smiley face...in print form?

Within a white box on the device's screen, a message had been hastily written, with many grammar errors:

_I heard about what happened at your village. Sucks, don't it? Don't let it get u down tho!_

_Anywaaaaaaaaays, my ship's not too far from here, so why don't we meet up and talk about it? BTW I'm sure u'll like our Earth more than this one. After all, u've already been there!_

_Kisses,_

_Bulla._

_'Earth? What the hell?'_

For some strange reason, Naruto felt his cheeks warm as he closed the device. Why was this Bulla girl so friendly? Why did she claim to know what he was going through? And why, oh why, was she hell bent on dragging him off to this planet of hers? As if that were even possible!

_'Can I even trust her?'_

At once, his mind conjurred up a dreadful image.

Wincing at the path his thoughts had tken, Naruto shouldered the door aside, trying to ignore the unusually dismal state of his apartment that greeted him, gingerly stepping over the broken glass and shattered timber as he waded his way through the wreckage. He strode swiftly to the bed, reached under it, and came back with a small pack, which he set about stuffting with ramen and various other food stuffs, a change of clothes, and last but not least a sleeping bag and a pillow.

Shrugging on a green t-shirt, the genin at once grimaced at the Konoha symbol that was so proudly emblazoned on the front. Moments later, with a loud tear, that portion of the fabric came free, and slowly drifted to the floor. His headband clattered after it seconds later.

In fact, Naruto's hand had just closed over the ruined handle, to close the door behind him for the final time, when he heard it.

_"Still sulking, boy? That's not very befitting of a saiyan warrior."_

Naruto whirled, realizing he had paused, to listen to the unseen speaker.

"Where's your pride, boy? If these weaklings won't accept you, then just destroy them!"

"W-Who...the hell's there?"

"You never were very good at sensing ki, were you?" Now, and as if on cue, a flare of golden light lit the billboard before him. A solitary figure stood at the center of it all, arms crossed, leaning against the aged frame as if he had been standing there for a millenia. His jet black hair stood on end, contrasting sharply with the armored blue suit he wore, complete with white gloves and boots.

The chiseled features of his face crinkled into a sneer.

"There. Am I pumping out enough energy for you, to see me? Or perhaps....this will do?"

Suddenly, and without warning, the massive tin rectangle emitted an agonizing screech. Scarcely had Naruto looked up, than the steel proceeded to collapse in on itself with startling swiftness, the metal warping and twisting as it corroded from bottom to top. It was as if a giant's hand were crumpling everything into a small paper ball. And as he looked on, the ball of twisted metal shot away from the man...

Directly at him!

Startled, the jinchuuriki propelled himself backwards.

Violently.

"There's no need for that, boy." The voice called, its owner stepping into the light as the ball of shrapnel recklessly crashed through the remains of the boy's desecrated abode. "I'm not here to hurt you. Not yet, that is."

"W-What do you want with me?"

"A great deal." The arrogant man replied smugly. "But none of that matters at the moment. Now, are you just going to stand there, or do you honestly think that you actually stand a chance against me in your normal state?"

Naruto could only stare. "My normal state?"

"Dont bother bluffing." The man scowled and folded both arms across the armored vest strapped to his upper torso. "I know for a fact that you've reached the lever of super saiyan, so there's no point in hiding your power from me." Here, a small smirk, full of arrogance and pride, flickered through the scowl. "That is, unless you want to dig yourself an early grave."

Naruto, only blinked.

"Super...what?"

"You heard me. Now,enough of your babble we're going."

The man stepped forward into the air. Walking across the nothingness as if it were solid ground, he seized the blond by the wrist, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the boy. Then the wind rushed past as the landscape blurred and shot by. When at last the harsh gusts of wind subsided...

Konoha was no longer there. Instead, Naruto found himself standing upon a concrete path, one that veered sharply to the left, where a vast city could be seen, and to the east, he could just make out the exit to the mass forest in which Konoha was hidden. So where on earth was he?

He had just enough time to register his surroundings, before the voice spoke up again.

"There, that should satisfy Kakarot. Now, prepare yourself, boy!"

Naruto stiffened, his eyes widening slightly as he caught a flash of movement in his peripheal vision, just as his body managed to turn about and face the threat. When the first blow landed, so did his own. His arm, moving on reflex to the pain that split through his stomach, crashed into the jaw of his attacker, producing a satisfied grunt from the jumpsuit wearing warrior as he flashed out of existence and reappeared several yards away to the east.

Naruto was just as surprised, if not more so, when the warrior _laughed_.

"Hmmph." He whiped away a thin line of blood from his lips, staining one of his gloves in the process of doing so. "That one, was free. Now, its my turn." The sneer returned in full force as its owner abruptly vanished, only to reappear within less than a foot of Naruto, his boot sinking into the blonde's gut and burying itself up to the ankle. Naruto couldn't find the air to cry out as his vision filled with red. He could only gape as his body exploded into the concrete below and was swallowed up in the follow up blast.

"Now, are you going to transform?" The warrior gazed into the smoke imperiously, unamused by the boy's reluctance to emerge from it. When no response was forthcoming, he placed one hand before him, fingers splayed wide. "Do you hear me boy? Do I have to blast it out of you?"

"You...

Without warning a wave of greenish yellow light exploded from the smoke. Tsking, the jumpsuit clad man easily darted out of its path, wincing slightly as the wayward blast shot past and slammed into a nearby mountain, which of course, exploded upon contact with the white blast of ki.

But as he gazed into the black smoke, his grin returned.

"Ah...It seems I spoke too soon."

"YOU!" Naruto snarled from within the haze, his gaze locking onto the warrior as he stalked out of smoke and onto the debris filled road. Gone was the confused expression he had worn, as was his shirt, reduced to rags in the explosion. "You'll...I'll make you pay for that!"

"Oh, will I?"

Surprise flickered across the warrior's face, then his hand snapped forward, slapping aside the golden sphere. With a snort, he was gone again, leaving a streak of bright light in his wake as he retreated to a safe distance. But no sooner had he reappeared, then did Naruto. Now, his hair stood erect, his muscles swelling slightly as he spoke once again, teal eyes narrowing to vicious slits.

"Yes, you will."

For the first time since the battle had began, the stranger cried out in pain, doubling over as the fist exploded into his abdomen. With a smirk, Naruto seized him by the face, ramming his knee into the agressor's chin, the act of which caused his opponent to cry out once again. Another blow, this one a vicious headbutt to daze his opponent. A fourth blow pierced into his armor, cracking it and drawing blood, before Naruto raised both hands over his head, interlocked the fingers, and paused.

He reveled in it, the sick sense of satisfaction he felt as he watched realization dawn upon the face of his enemy. With a smirk, he slammed his intertwined hands down upon the fighter's back, driving him down into the very same crater from which he had emerged moments ago. Pumping one hand forward, the blond launched a small blast of light into the crevice, creating a massive mushroom cloud explosion from the impact.

"There." He snorted, smug as he watched the flames lick at the earth, at what had been ground zero for the blast. _"That _should shut you up."

"Well done," The man stood there like a statue in the crater, unmoving and entirely unharmed, his eyes taking on an almost eerie light as the flames from the blast blazed about his prone form. "You've actually managed to impress me, boy. Now, watch very carefully. You are about to witness a power that has not been seen by anyone on this planet for thousands of years!"

Slowly, he unfolded his arms, and took a stance, one that suggested he was bracing himself for something. At once, he clenched both fists together, tightened his jaw, and _growled, _an aura of sparks crackling about his form, as if in response to the sound. Suddenly, the earth began to tremble, the street itself dislodging huge chunks of stone concrete from the effort. And at that very moment, the moon peeked through the clouds.

At a loss, for what was happening, Naruto could only look on silently, revealed in pale light of the crescent moon, was the same man as before, now with blonde hair and teal green eyes accompanying the golden aura that surged and swelled about his form. His rage replaced by disbelief, the effects of the mysterious personality change slowly began to slip away from him, leaving a dismayed boy in place of the brutal warrior.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The stranger supplied suddenly, smirking as a chunk of rubble was abruptly vaporized upon touching the white hot field of energy that arced about him. "I, am Super Vegeta, prince of all saiyans! And now, I'll show you what real power, truly is."

Naruto didn't have time to blink, before the fist crashed into his face.

"Shall we dispense with the warm up, then?" His taunt sent fire burning through the veins of the one-time shinobi, "If that's all the power you can put out then I'm very di-

"What do you want?" Naruto took a small step forward, his shoulders sagging lightly from the effort that it took do to so.

"To fight you, of course." Without another word,Vegeta launched himself forward, placing a hand upon the shinobi's wrist before Naruto could even hope to have any chance of evading him. His grip clamped down, and he pressed his open palm to the blonde's bare chest. "And if you're anything like your father, then this should be quite enjoyable."

_'Shit!' _Sapphire blue eyes flew wide open in surprise, and he braced himself for whatever attack was forthcoming...

Nothing happened. He actually felt a cold, icy sensation in his chest, and tried to push past it, only to be met with a sharp sensation of pain. It felt as if his very life were being drawn away from, leeched away by some unseen parasite. Startled by this unexpected and sudden development, Naruto could only wildly backstep away from his attacker with an increudlous shout.

"O-Oi, what did you just do?"

"This." The prince clenched one hand into a fist. Naruto, with his untrained eyes, never saw what hit him, all he knew was that some unseen force slammed into him and now, he was abruptly plowing through the ground, his

"What?" Vegeta scowled, blinked slowly, surprised that his technique had produced virtually no effect, other than a few scratches. No, not in the least. Naruto remained where he stood, a subtle look of both anger and disbelief flowing across his face. Aside from a few scorch marks on his chests, the young shinobi was very much unharmed and intact..

"Oi, you gonna answer me or what?"

"I see." Vegeta sighed. "Perhaps I was wrong about you, boy. You can take a few punches. However, your power level is nowhere near my own."

"You?" Naruto snorted. "You make it sound like I'm the bad guy here."

"I'm speaking figuratively."

"Oh? Take a look at this and then let me if I'm being figurative."

Naruto sucked in a quick breath, and made a crossing motion with his arms.

"Oh?"

Naruto eyed this overconfident stranger with contempt, but made no effort to interrupt.

"I take it that you're is still in the early stages, then?"

"What?"

"Don't bullshit me." Naruto warned. "If you do, you'll end up dead."

"Why would I?" The prince sighed, pointing one finger towards the other. "I already told you, this, is a warm up."

"Didn't you hear me?" Naruto's dangerous growl came a second too late. "I said...I don't like liars!"

Fire flowed from his body swirling round and round his form, until he was consumed.

The Prince arched an eyebrow, but otherwise made no effort to evade the onrushing wall of flame that burst from the blonde's palm. Instead, he calmly raised a hand, as if he were greeting an old friend, not attempting to block the scorching inferno the rused towards him. His lips parted, revealing pearly white teeth in a confident smirk.

"Fool."

With a sharp crack, a sphere of bluish white light snapped into existence, before rocketing towards the oncoming halo of yellow green energy. Seconds later, Naruto's blast met Vegeta's, only to harmlessly dissipate into it, and instead, crash into the ground, where the combined clash left a crater the easily double the size of Gamabunta himself.

"Not bad." Reappearing on the nearby rooftop, Vegeta stared at the smoldering crater for a moment longer, then slowly began turning his burning gaze back to the brash opponenet that still stood so proudly before him. "Look's like you've improved-

Naruto wasn't there, but at the same time, Vegeta didn't appear overly concerned. His smoldering gaze swept the ever darkening sky, narrowing slightly as a crackle of lightning illuminated the night, and was gone. Still, Naruto gave no sign of appearing.

"Now, where did you go...

From the shadows, Naruto emerged, his hand lashing out to claim the saiyan's life. But at the very last moment, just as his fist would have grazed the pureblood's cheek, Vegeta's answering volley, a veritable wall of white light, veritably threw Naruto over the saiyan's head and to safety.

"I missed." Naruto blinked at this, eyeing the droplet of blood that ran down his left cheek. "You're a slippery one, ya know that?"

"Interesting." Vegeta maintained the dispassionate visage throughout his landing, though his voice now held an intrigued tone to it as he touched down on a nearby ledge. "You're much tougher than I gave you credit for, boy."

"How do you know me?"

"I know a great deal more than you would think." 'The stranger replied haughtily, making no attempt to reclaim his former stance. "And for this very reason, I know that you stand no chance of defeating me, boy."

"Is that so?" Naruto snarled, another massive swathe of golden energy swelling from his being. "Well then-

"Big talk." Vegeta groused, running a hand through his windswept hair, before pointing the now splayed finger towards the youth. "I'll say this once and once only," Sparks danced across his palm, forming a familair, golf ball sized sphere that could only be identified as a vaguely familair blast, one that continued to swell until it was roughly twice the size of its wielder. Vegeta smirked behind his blast. "You're no match for me, nor do I even consider you worthy to know my daughter, boy. Therefore, I've taken it upon myself to beat some humility into you, as of today."

But before it could be fired, a small, blue sphere of light swatted it aside. Both fighter's watched as the massive blast arced high overhead, where it erupted into thousands of smaller bolts, peppering the ground with luminescent fireworks. Seconds later, those too, were blotted out, as a large shadow flitted overhead, forcing Naruto to look up as someone guided a strange ship to the ground, the pilot disembarking from the entry ramp moments later

"Damnit, dad! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Bulla?" Fury flared across the saiyan's face as he whirled to glare at the intruder, all the indignation and bluster returning at once as she dusted a hand off on her skirt. "I told you to wait inside the ship! Now go back inside!"

"No way!" The young demi-saiyan planted both hands on her hips and shook her head, voice carrying through the air towards her father. "I told _you _not to overreact when you met Naruto! Besides, he's not the only one who decided to show up!" Smirking, she removed one hand from her hip and pointed back to the ship. "See? She's right there."

"W-What?" Vegeta spluttered, the golden aura leaving him as he dropped to the ground. "Bulla, what on earth were you thinking? She-

"Isn't a saiyan." Bulla finished curtly, uncaring that she'd interrupted her father. "But she was able to locate me with my power suppressed. I think that count's for something, don't you?" Suddenly, she turned to Naruto with a bright smile. "I think she knows you. She's your friend, right?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as the effects of his transformation abruptly dissipated, leaving him to slowly drift the rest of the way towards the ground, albeit a bit unsteadily as the strange force that had been automatically keeping him aloft vanished into the air that he now tumbled through, before landing clumsily on all fours, and trembling from the effort it took to do so.

"Pitiful." Vegeta scoffed, ignoring the glare his words earned from Bulla. "Can't you transform at will?"

"Dad, SHUT. UP!"

Naruto didn't hear their bickering. Instead, his gaze was fixated on the one slowly descending the circular spaceship's exit ramp. Naruto recognized the 'she' to whom Bulla was referring, and his eyes went wide as his mouth struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"...What? W-What're _you _doing here?"

**_Another Earth? What grudge does the Prince of Saiyan's hold against Naruto? Who could this mysterious intruder be? Stay tuned! _**


End file.
